Pelt It like Patil
by cherry-lipbam
Summary: Parvati’s always has been good at playing Quidditch, mainly being a chaser. But her family forbids her from reaching her Quidditch goals. (full summary inside) ParvSeam


**Title**: Pelt it like Patil

**Summary:** Parvati's always has been good at playing Quidditch, mainly being a chaser. But her family forbids her from reaching her Quidditch goals. But when a wonderful Quidditch player Lavender Brown convinces Parvati to play the game behind her parent's backs-and meets her determined but cute coach Seamus Finnigan-things tend to get interesting.

**A/N**: I suppose that the characters are a bit OOC... okay... maybe a lot of OOC. But you really don't have any depth in characters like: Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Seamus, or other characters and such. And this is Parvati's seventh year in Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters and this plot is sorta based on the movie "Bend it like Beckham"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Different year**

* * *

_What a wonderful game it is today. The hard working "Tia-shin" team from China is now playing against Great Britain's famous team the "Brilliant Brits". And now we're in half time. Oh! Look at that! Look at that! The Brilliant Brits' team member Josh Hartlock just stole the quaffle from the Tia-shin team and is now passing it to... Karuka Mazum. And score! She made it in! Now even if the Tia-shin team caught the snitch they would still lose by ten points! What's this? Karuka Mazum stole the quaffle and is now advancing toward the goal points agai-_

"Parvati!" said a heavily accent from India; snapping out the young girl out of her thoughts.

The girl spun toward her mother, "Yes mum?" she asked.

"What are you waiting for?" said a happy voice behind her, Parvati turned to her sister already ready to go.

"Where are your bags?" their mother fussed at Parvati, "You can not go to Hogwarts without your bags."

"You mean _trunk_," Parvati's sister: Padma correcting her mother.

"You know what I mean," their mother scoffed, she picked up a trunk and lugged it over to Parvati, "here. Now that train will leave soon. Kiss your father and I good bye girls." Padma and Parvati did as they were told and kissed both of their parent's good-bye.

"Good bye my daughters," said their father: Jnyandeep in an India accent, "now _Parvati_," she turned toward her father as her sister went into the train, "no **more** playing Quidditch, it's bad enough that your cousin Karuka is playing. We don't need another Quidditch player in our family."

Parvati rolled her eyes and nodded, "Of course Daddy. I know, I know..." she mumbled. She hated when her father knew what she was going to do.

"Listen to your father," scolded her mother: Aparajita, "it's already a _disgrace_ that your cousin is playing—but she's a women! A **_woman_**! She should not be disgracing her family by playing such a sport! And her mother should not be allowing her to do so!" she ranted on and on.

"Yes _mother_," Parvati breathed, "I know... I won't..." she lied, she waved to her parents and went into the train. She found Padma and her Ravenclaw friends and sat with them.

"Oh Padma!" squealed a Ravenclaw named Mandy Brocklehurst excited. Poor girl, she was always excited... about _everything_. Mandy began to bite her auburn colored hair as her blue eyes lit up.

"Do you think so?" asked Lisa Turpin. She, unlike Mandy, was a calm and quiet girl. She racked her hand through her dark black hair that had brown caramel streaks in it. Other than Cho Chang, one female second year student, and one fourth year male student-Lisa was the one of the few Asian students in Hogwarts. She scratched her tanned cheek and smiled at Parvati.

Parvati smiled back, Lisa was also one of the few friends of Padma's that actually _acknowledged_ Parvati's presence.

"You think that... he'll...?" asked another one of Padma's friends.

"I think!" Padma squealed, "I think Dean _is_!"

Parvati rolled her eyes, _Dean_ **this**, _Dean_ **that**. He was **_ALL_** Padma said about. Sure, since Parvati found no interest in Dean and never accepted an invitation to go out with him, so he turned his attention towards Padma instead. And now they were the perfect couple and dated for three years nonstop. That doesn't mean that every sentence she says has to be about Dean.

"What is Dean going to do?" She asked Padma.

"You haven't heard?" Mandy asked her, "Padma thinks Dean's going to—"

"She's not sure," Lisa interrupted Mandy, "Padma said she's sure that—"

"That Dean's going to proposed to me!" Padma squealed, her friends squealed with her except Lisa, but she did look excited.

Parvati's eyes widened, "_Really_?" she asked her sister, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Padma answered giggly, "Dean's been talking to me about the future and perhaps _our _future over the summer! I'm sure he'll purpose to me soon!"

"But you're _only_ _**seventeen**_," said a deep voice, "_plus_... I didn't even get to go _out_ with you yet." Parvati looked over her shoulder to see a few Ravenclaws come in.

"Oh hush up," Terry Boot said to his friend, "you know you'd never get any chance with either of the twins Andy." Terry took hold of Lisa and hugged her tightly. She ruffled his long shaggy brown hair; his bangs were cut right above his eyebrows and the back went down to the nape of his neck.

Parvati watched as Terry and Lisa playfully flirted with each other. She turned her head toward Padma, who was chatting excitedly with her friends. Parvati sighed; Padma must _have_ forgotten that she couldn't marry _anyone_ unless his or her parent's agreed with the man. Most of their marriages were arranged too. What _would_ their parents think of Dean?

"I, uh, need to... find my other friends," Parvati announced; leaving the compartment, "see you at school." She waved and left the compartment but no too fast to hear Anthony Goldstein's comment:

"_I'm free still!_"

She rolled her eyes; Anthony was _such_ a flirt! Thinking about Quidditch she bumped into someone and found herself on the train's floor tangled with the person. The person quickly tried to detangle his self with her, only to find tangled himself more with her. He groaned frustrated.

"Sorry!" Parvati squeaked embarrassed, she moved her legs and quickly stood up. She turned toward the person and found herself blushing even more. It was _Seamus Fin... _something. He was such a cute boy and now he grew up to a handsome man.

"It's alright," said Seamus, "I was distracted a bit... it was about Quidditch." Parvati beamed at the word Quidditch. He smiled at her, "so, you like Quidditch too? Do you play?"

"Me?" Parvati asked him, he nodded, "Oh... well... _sometimes_. It's _nothing_, really. I just play it sometimes."

Seamus looked at Parvati interestingly, he looked at her arms making her blush, "You seem like a good Quidditch player; I never noticed."

"Why do I se-seem like a go-good Quidditch player?" Parvati asked him.

"Your arms seem strong," Seamus said pointing to her arms, "you probably play chaser or beater, right?"

"Right," Parvati breathed, she felt her body shake slightly. Why did she have to run into Seamus? "I-I have to g-go..." she rushed past Seamus.

"Right... I'll uh... see you around then, mate?" Seamus asked her awkwardly, he scratched his ear and she feebly nodded. "Uh... good then..." he spun around and walked toward a compartment.

_This year might be **more** interesting then she thought after all..._


End file.
